Survivor: Gabon Fanfic
Survivor: Gabon - Earth's Last Eden is a fanfic based on the seventeenth season of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The premiere aired December 28, 2008. It marks the first time that Survivor was shot in high definition, with Sony XDCAMs. Host Jeff Probst has stated that temptation and consequence will be major themes this season. Players sent to "Exile" (no longer Exile Island) will receive a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden Immunity Idol that is located back at their own camp. For the first time, exiled contestants will also have the option of taking comfort items to make their stay more enjoyable. If they do so, their entire tribe will be given a disadvantage at the next Immunity Challenge. Probst also teased that one twist this season will be among the most controversial the show has ever seen. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game :In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Episode 1: "I'm Actually Pretty Intelligent" Eighteen Americans embarked on the adventure of a lifetime in Gabon, a remote country in west-central Africa. As two separate tribes, Fang and Kota, they faced a difficult hike to their camps. Kota, the yellow tribe, got off to a slow start, due to Susie's lack of athletic ability and her need to take a "bathroom break." At Fang, Ace, Corinne, and Michelle immediately set themselves apart from the group by trying to hurry along their tribemates. A struggle for power also emerged between Ace and Dan, who both seemed like natural leaders. Once both tribes reached their camps, they struggled to create fire and found their water to be extremely dangerous to drink unboiled. At Kota, Crystal and Susie felt an immediate bond as mothers and made a pact to watch out for each other. Before the Immunity Challenge, Ace suggested to the rest of Fang to lie to the other tribe about making fire so they appear as the stronger tribe. At the first Immunity Challenge, it was Kelly who slowed Kota down and Fang claimed both fire and Immunity. At Kota, Matty and Kelly formed a tight friendship and alliance and immediately began to target Susie for struggling during the hike. But when G.C. told Crystal, she turned the tribe on Kelly for her weak performance during the challenge. At the last minute, Kelly and Matty then turned their target to Crystal as both a strategic and physical threat. At Tribal Council, after some harsh words between Kelly and Crystal, Kelly and Matty split their votes between Susie and Crystal. But it became painfully obvious they were alone, as the rest of Kota voted Kelly out. Episode 2: The Best of Times and the Worst of Times Kota returned from their first Tribal Council and Matty felt the pressure of being next on the chopping block. After Bob made fire for the tribe, everyone was annoyed by Susie's constant paranoia about wild animals. On Day 4, Dan also made fire for Fang. Later that day, he made an alliance with fellow lawyer Charlie and the two of them included Paloma and Ace in the fold to form the "Powerhouse" group. The tribes squared off in their first Reward Challenge, where Susie slowed down the yellow tribe and Fang won fishing gear. On the advice of Ken, they then chose to send Susie to Exile, and in a twist, the person sent to Exile is given a choice between getting a clue for the hidden Immunity Idol or indulging in comfort. However, choosing the comfort would result in their tribe getting a penalty in the next Immunity Challenge. At Fang, Dan proved his worth further when he caught a bunch of fish for the tribe. However, some drama was caused when Gillian refused to eat the fish caught because she felt she wasn't part of the win for sitting out the challenge. On Exile, Susie discovered the idol was at each tribe's camp and decided to tough it out to avoid the penalty and experienced a rough night in the wilderness. At Kota, Marcus, Bob, Jacquie, and Sugar formed the secret "Upper Hand" alliance to counter the alliance between Crystal, Susie, and G.C. At the second Immunity Challenge, Fang claimed their third victory in a row. Back at Kota's camp, the "Upper Hand" decided to vote against Susie for being a weakness and her alliance, while Crystal tried in vain to convince them to vote for Matty. At Tribal Council, Sugar accidentally outed her alliance to the tribe, and while Crystal and Susie stuck together to vote for Matty, G.C. joined the "Upper Hand" and Matty to vote out Susie. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe will divide into four pairs; each pair will be tethered together by rope. One pair at a time races up a ramp, across a net run, and up a rope spider web. They'll grab a flag attached to the web, climb back down the web and make their way back to the start. When they have all four flags, they’ll attach them to a flag pole. The entire tribe will then turn a turnstile, which will raise the flags. First tribe to raise their flags wins Reward. *'Reward:' Fishing gear: hooks, line, netting, worms, traps, and a spear. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe will designate four choppers and three puzzle builders. The four choppers will race one at a time to cut through wooden beams, concealing ropes. Once they cut through the ropes, they’ll release a bundle of planks. Once they have the planks, they’ll race ahead to the next station and hand off the machete to the next person. Once they’ve retrieved all four bundles, they’ll take the planks to the hill, where three different tribe members will untie them and use them to fill in gaps in the track. Once the track is complete, all seven tribe members who’ve participated thus far will get in the cart. That leaves one tribe member left, who will take a machete and chop the final rope that will release the cart and send it down the hill. First tribe to the finish wins Immunity. Voting history Ratings U.S. standard ratings *8